Loving Silence
by Keroy
Summary: Luke and Tear spend a nice moment together.  LukeTear


Well, I haven't written any fanfics for… years now? xD  
Either way, myself and a best friend have been playing Tales of the Abyss and I have fallen in love with it.

Here's some horribly written Luke/Tear. xD 

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of the Abyss.  
------------------

Luke fon Fabre sat in silence in the shade of a tree. The group had decided to stop traveling for the day, since he had stupidly twisted his ankle while fighting a stupid monster. He turned to attack it with a sword uppercut, but the rain had made the ground slippery, resulting in him falling. Natalia had taken care of the monster with her piercing line before it could get at him. Tear and Natalia had tried to heal his twisted ankle, but Jade dismissed that idea after a few failed attempts.

So, after some debating on his side. The group decided to rest, for Luke's ankle to get better. This of course pissed Luke off to no end. He found this pointless to just stay here, though any weight on his ankle was painful. He just hoped it would go away over night.

His eyes traveled over the group. Natalia and Anise were arguing over who was going to cook tonight. Guy was trying to get the two girls to stop fighting, with little success since his voice was unheard under the two girls screaming at one another. Jade was smiling as usual, watching the girls fight an amused expression on his face. Of course he wasn't aiding Guy to help calm down the two girls. Mieu was clinging to Anise's head, watching the fight letting out squeaks of 'don't fight!' Though, the Cheagle wasn't heard either. He looked around for Tear, seeing her away from the group sitting alone as he was. He peered over, trying to see what she may be doing.

He wasn't horribly surprised just to see her staring at her eyes in a fixated way. He frowned slightly, pulling himself up with the help of the tree's trunk. He limped over to her, sitting next to her.

She turned her head; Tear frowned slightly at the redheaded male. "You shouldn't walk."

"Well, I didn't. I limped." Luke counteracted, flinching slightly at her cold expression. "I wanted to see if you're alright. You seem out of it…" He said quietly.

Tear glanced over to the others, seeing them still engrossed in the fight she turned back to Luke. "I…I was just thinking. Sorry to worry you."

"If your not feeling good you should sleep, or if you're hungry I can make sure Anise cooks." Luke offered, grinning towards her.

Tear couldn't help but crack a smile at this. "Honestly, I'm alright."

"You haven't been acting it." Luke said forcefully. "Is it about Master Van?"

Tear's silenced confirmed it was about her brother. Luke replied with his own silence, unsure what to say. He knew she thought of Van often, but right now she seemed too sad. He thought quickly of what to do, taking a deep breath. His heart seemed to leap into his throat.

It seemed risky to do this, like hugging a Liger or something even fiercer. It took almost a minute of talking himself into it; he slowly wrapped his arm around her. He felt her tense greatly at his touch. Seeing her head snap at him, he shut his eyes waiting for a slap in the face.

"I'm not going to hit you Luke." Tear said so quietly Luke almost didn't hear her. He slowly opened his eyes, meeting her own blue eyes. He noticed her cheeks flared a red color, but his own face felt warm up as well.

He opened his mouth to say something, anything, but instead Tear gently placed a finger on his lips. Silencing him easily.

"Shh, let's just… sit here like this…" she said, strain in her voice. Her eyes didn't meet his, but he gave a silent nod.

Tear inched closer, resting her head against him. Shutting her eyes, Luke smiled at the sight. He leaned his head against the tree behind them, shutting his own eyes.

----

Natalia and Anise stood over the couple, both glancing at one another. They had come to get the two for dinner, but found the two asleep blissfully under the tree.

"O-oh my." Natalia flushed as she noticed Luke and Tear.

"Booo, Tear better get away from my Luke!" Anise pouted, arms crossed.

"Should we wake them?" Natalia asked, ignoring Anise's threat towards Tear.

"Would you want to be woken up? Besides, those two have been out of it lately. Maybe some sleep will help." Anise said, with a sigh. "Though, let's push them away from one another."

Natalia gave Anise a skeptical look, grabbing the back of her shirt. "We'll leave them alone; they can have leftovers or something later." Anise let out a cry of protest, but Natalia had already pulled the younger girl away from the couple.

----

Luke yawned, opening his eyes tiredly. Eyes snapped open when he felt weight on his shoulder; he blinked at Tear who was still fast asleep. Breathing softly.

He glanced up at the sky, the only light he saw was that coming from the stars and the half filled moon. He yawned once more, looking at Tear. He figured he'd better go put her in her sleep bag. He shifted, so he was holding her weight. Standing up, he gently pulled her into a bridal style position in his arms.

He slowly and quietly walked back into camp, looking at an empty cooking pot he couldn't help but think bitterly of how they had so easily forgotten of him and Tear. He walked up to the tent the three girls shared. Poking his head in slowly, expecting to be hit with arrows or Tokunaga. Instead he saw Anise sprawled out, taking up some of Natalia's space. Anise was hugging Tokunaga tightly, face nuzzled into the bear. Natalia was curled into a little ball, head on her hands.

Luke slowly pulled up the sleeping bag, taking a few minutes to finally slip her in it. He was surprised at how deep in sleep Tear was, she always struck him as someone who would awake with every type of sound.

Luke slowly came out of the tent, sighing in relief. He had been certain that one of them would have woken up.

As he came back to his own tent he saw only Guy asleep, Jade most likely took the night watch position.

"So where have you been?" Guy's voice made Luke practically jump out of his skin.

"I-well-Tear-I-TRAINING!" Luke lied, horribly as well.

"You and Tear were training? That's not what Anise and Natalia told me." Guy grinned; clearly enjoying the fact Luke was completely embarrassed.

"What did those two say?" Luke asked in a mumble. Sitting down on his sleeping bag.

"Well Anise told us you were naked under together under a blanket in the middle of the woods." Guy told Luke, continuing to grin.

"WHAT?" Luke exploded; face reaching the red color of his head. "I-"

"But, Natalia said you two were asleep. Sitting up against a tree. Tear's head on your shoulder." Guy said, that stupid grin not leaving his damned face.

"Stop smiling." Luke told him gruffly.

"The girls were cooing of how 'romantic' it was." Guy said, still grinning just to spite Luke.

"I'll punch you if you keep grinning like that." Luke continued to growl.

Guy shook his head at Luke, "alright. Well, what happened?"

"Nothing, she fell asleep. I fell asleep. I woke up at night and carried her back to her tent." Luke explained, blushing.

"You carried her? Oh, I guess your ankles okay." Guy commented.  
"Oh… Yeah guess so." Luke shrugged as he slipped into his sleeping bag.

Guy fell silent; Luke took it that he had fallen asleep so he yawned getting ready to fall back into sleep.

Until Guy's voice piped up.

"So... Did you feel her up or anything more interesting?"

"GUY!"

-----------------------

Wow… I fail.

Sorry. ; I kind of kept dragging on and on.

Begs for forgiveness


End file.
